A Wedding to Plan and Eros is Overworked
by CrypticSunrise
Summary: There's a wedding but whose is it? A reunion of all of our favourite characters in a month of matchmaking, mayhem and general confusion. I promise you you'll enjoy the ride.


**STOP RIGHT THERE!**

I **Know **you are reading this. So please review. Please, Please, Please. I'll do anything for a review. I might even give you Snape covered in chocolate sauce. Even if you don't want it so please review.

**Chapter 1: The Message**

**Bosnia**

Harry shivered slightly as another freezing gust of wind tore through the flimsy warming charms on the tiny tent he was sharing with four other aurors. Rubbing a cold hand over his tired eyes and cheeks rough with stubble he sat up, only to promptly hit his head on the cage that held Pig and Hedwig. Harry cursed softly as Hedwig let out a aquwak of protest. She like Harry found it hard to acclimatize herself whereas Pig like his owner slept like a log come rain or shine. Harry stretched his arms trying to unknot the muscles in his shoulders while trying to avoid hitting anything else that might presently be occupying the tent.

He started when he heard the velcro of the tent flap being torn open only to relax when he recognized the bulky figure of Smitherson, a junior auror against the stormy sky, pale in the cold morning light.

"A message for Potter and Weasley sir!" Smitherson yelled trying to be heard over the gale force wind and the drone of the rain.

Harry narrowed his eyes against the cold and took the parchment from him, sighing in relief as the tent flap was closed again providing a barrier against the dismal weather, as flimsy as it was.

"What the fuck?..." Ron sat up as the cold water running off the parchment splashed onto his bare legs.

Harry ignored him as he read the message, eyes growing wide with disbelief.

"Harry what is it?" Ron asked worry registering in his sleep thickened voice.

"Looks like we're going home Ron…"

**A Familiar School in the Scottish Highlands**

Ginny Weasley tucked a strand of errand hair behind her ear as she bent industriously over a cauldron stirring carefully. Ascertaining that it was the right colour, she took a pencil stuck in her bun and made a note of the amount of athersbeen and the precise count of stirs needed. Sighing in satisfaction she craned her neck trying to ease the muscles aching from being bent over a cauldron for far too long. After stripping her hands of the dragonhide gloves, she undid her apron and threw it on the coat holder which bent with amazing elasticity to catch the haphazard throw.

"Professor, its time for lunch…" She called as she made her way past the adjoining store room.

She settled down on one of the hard wooden chairs in front of Severus Snape's desk, munching on a sandwich the house elves had left. She took the time to simply rest her eyes because as was customary Snape would soon join her and then it would be back to business with him drilling her on the progress of the potion. Not that she didn't enjoy the task of trying to satisfactorily answer the questions put forth by the keen mind of the potions master, but it had been a long week and she hated not being as sharp as she could be. Snape had acknowledged her worthy of an apprenticeship and the simple task of fulfilling that expectation without disappointing was tough in itself.

Snape entered the room, eyes on the parchment held in his hand. Without a word he silently handed her an envelope. Brushing the crumbs from her finger she opened the envelope and began to read. With wide eyes she looked at Snape.

"Miss Weasley it looks like hell has finally frozen over." His voice was droll. Ginny grinned at him in reply.

"I assume we will be going sir?" She asked. Snape considered her question as if mulling it over then with a slight quirk of his lips that still managed to make her heart skip a beat, he nodded.

"Then sir I would also presume that you are now ten galleons in my debt."

"I think I can find a way to repay it Miss Weasley" His voice was solemn but his eyes had darkened with amusement. Ginny walked to the door quickly trying to fight the blush that was threatening to suffuse her face.

"I'll let the headmistress know." She mumbled as she escaped the dungeons.

**Mansefield Cottage: North of London **

Birds roosting in the oak behind Remus took flight as his swinging axe split the log with a sharp crack. Leaving the axe embedded in the tree stump, he picked up the heavy pieces of the log and stacked them neatly to his growing pile. Smiling to himself he leant back against the age smoothen bark of the oak, it always felt good to get the excess adrenaline that a transformation stored up out of his system.

He looked up startled as the leaves overhead rustled alarmingly. He held out his arms just in time to catch the young woman who tumbled out of the tree into his arms. Said arms already tired from a day of hard chopping faltered under the weight and both of them tumbled onto the grass amidst the sweetly musty scent of fallen leaves.

"Ooomph… Are you alright Remus?" Tonks enquired her naturally quicksilver eyes glistening with worry. Remus smiled at her pulling leaves from her now raven black curly hair that was boyishly short.

"Oh I think I'll be fine." He said huskily to her, rolling over so that he had her pinned under his body. "After all I just had a wood nymph fall willingly into my arms." He murmured grinning. The scar crossing his cheek made him seem all the more rakish.

"Oh…" Tonks smiled shyly as she caught on to his meaning. She traced the scar gently, still marveling that Remus was hers. Tugging him by the nape of his neck she pressed her lips to his, nibbling gently on his lower lip. Remus moaned in the back of his throat and intensified the kiss, his hands roaming over her body desperately trying to find skin. Tonks shuddered when Remus turned his attention to a particularly sensitive spot on her neck and clutched his bare shoulders trying to keep a hold onto the world as dizzying sensations ripped through her.

Remus pulled back from her breathing heavily. "I think we better stop before we shock the neighbours," He murmured with a rueful smile. He saw the disappointment that flickered through her expressive eyes before she hid it. He knew that she didn't understand his reasons for making her wait but if only she knew the lustful thoughts that were running through his mind at the sight of her dewy skin flushed with desire and lips swollen with his kisses then she would have no reason to doubt her hold over him.

"Oh! I quite forgot why I apparated here," Tonks said the words running into each other, "Wait a minute I just have to find it…" She said arching her back searching her back pocket. The movement caused such delicious friction that Remus was ready to throw honor and the damned neighbors to the wind and take her right there.

But she was waving an envelope in his face and he took it rolling off her to lie on the grass. Squinting against the sunlight they read the letter.

"I don't believe it…" Remus murmured. Tonks let out a whoop of joy.

"I told you it'll happen, come on Remus we have to get ready to leave quickly"

Still voicing his dibelief, Remus swung his arm around Tonks waist as they walked back to the cottage in the warm English sunshine.

**Malfoy Manor**

Draco felt like hell, and that was an understatement. His tongue felt too thick in his mouth and his head felt like he had manged to trap several Cornish pixies in there. The warm sunlight shining determinedly onto his face did little to help his grogginess. Mumbling any number of profanities he sat up in his bed eliciting grumbles from several of its other inhabitants. He somehow managed to pick his way over the sprawled bodies on the floor and every available piece of furniture to make a stumbling entry into the bathroom. Some blonde was in the shower singing "the way you look tonight" totally off key and quite obviously inebriated. Ignoring her he clutched onto the marble bassinette and proceeded to empty the contents of his stomach.

He wiped the steam off the mirror and was not pleased to note the dark circles under his eyes. "You've looked better Drakey" the mirror informed him in what the decorator had described as "charming wit with a cockney accent." Draco wondered if he was drunk when he had allowed that to be installed, probably.

After washing his face and brushing his teeth he felt like he could safely go down to breakfast. Grabbing shades to protect his eyes from the ungodly sunshine he apparated down to the Breakfast room.

"Good Morning" Narcissa greeted him. "You look …."

"Like hell. I know I've already been told." He muttered seating himself. One of the elves brought him his morning coffee. Straight black with no sugar. He drained it thankfully. Narcissa knew her son could not function until he had enough caffeine in his system to balance out the alchohol, so she waited until he was done.

"Check your mail Draco. I think you are in for a surprise."

Draco merely raised a laconic eyebrow at her and proceeded to rifle through the stack of mail until he came to an unfamiliar plain cream envelope. Opening it he scanned the contents quickly.

"Shite… he went through with it then. Bloody hell…, you knew." He accused his mother. Narcissa inclined her head in acknowledgement.

"Gemma needed help arranging a site for the event and came to me. You better go pack dear." And with that she went back to her perusal of the paper.

Draco stood shaking his head in amazement as he climbed the stairs to his room. Suddenly he was feeling a lot better.

**Sanguine Abbey: Nice, France**

Hermione Granger soon to be Zabini, stirred in the arms of her lover.

"Wake up darling" Blaise murmured in her ear running a lazy finger across her collarbone. Hermione raised an eyelid and shut it again.

"Lets stay here forever" she replied burying her face in his arms.

"As much as I'd love to do so sweetheart, there is a group of people headed here in …" he consulted his watch, "approx 20 minutes to see why the smartest Gryffindor of all has agreed to marry a Slytherin"

"Oh no……"

"Precisely my dear."

Author's Note:

Please Review. Its going to be lots of fun so stick around please.


End file.
